「愛と言う名前の物語」: Ai to Iu Namae no Monogatari
by deelfire
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang manusia, siren, dan sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa disebut dengan cinta, yang diceritakan olehku sebagai pengamat—Darzana Magbaredge. Entry untuk #TAKABURC


Angin berhembus kencang, buahkan gelombang yang membumbung tinggi sebelum menabrak karang. Dingin menyelusup, menusuk kulit meski telah terbungkus tebalnya jaket kulit. Tak heran. Di sini, di tepian karang pantai yang indah ini… memang telah terkenal seberapa besar dingin mampu mencekat, mengilukan pun mematikan umat manusia.

Kalau aku dulu tak pernah ada di sini, mungkin aku kini tengah menggigil kedinginan, menggigitu kuku bahkan. Namun aku tak melakukannya. Katakan saja… aku telah terbiasa.

Terdampar di sini.

Hidup di sini.

Berada di sini.

—Aku telah biasa.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ok? Aku belum lama berdiri di sini. Belum juga lebih dari 15 menit. Pakaian yang menempel di tubuh pun bertumpuk. Telinga juga terlindung dari gigitan ganas angin dingin—terimakasih untuk pelindung telinga berbulu yang kudapatkan dari Kaizuka Yuki—namun _dia_ … entah sudah berapa lama _dia_ berada di sana. Setengah hari kah? Mungkin lebih. Mengingat kala aku bertandang menemui Yuki, perempuan itu mengatakan adiknya sedang berjalan-jalan.

Dan tentu saja destinasi adiknya adalah di sini.

Jalan-jalan sosok mahal ekspresi itu tak akan ada berujung di tempat lain kecuali di sini.

Menghela napas, kulangkahkan kaki mendekati pemuda yang sedari tadi mematung dan menatap langit. _Heels_ sepatu merah beludru kaki ini beradu dengan beton. Irama ketuk keras menginterupsi keheningan yang sedari tadi terbentuk. Aku menghela napas, astaga… sepertinya aku butuh memberi ujung sepatu ini peredam, agar tak memecah keheningan di kemudian hari.

… Menginterupsi, huh?

Rupanya tidak.

Meski suara peraduan dua benda ini cukup nyaring dan dipantulkan lagi oleh keadaan sekitar, tampak jelas _dia_ tak mengindahkan. Dia bergeming di tempatnya, tetap mendongak, memandang lepas langit, seolah kedatanganku tak dia sadari. Meski aku yakin dia sadar. Ya. 100% sadar.

"Kaizuka Inaho… Kau bisa sakit, kalau kau di situ lebih lama lagi," ucapku pada akhirnya sembari memeluk lengan sendiri. Aku kini berdiri beberapa meter di belakang pemuda itu. Dengan jelas aku bisa melihat besarnya punggungnya dan seberapa tegap dia. Tapi tidak, maaf, aku tak tertarik padanya.

"Kakak memintaku kembali?" adalah apa yang lelaki itu utarakan sebagai sebuah jawab. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Oh. Dia hanya akan kembali jika itu permintaan Yuki, kah?

"Ya. Dia mengkhawatirkanmu," ini kenyataannya. Aku tak akan pergi ke karang ini jika Yuki tak memohon padaku untuk menjemputnya. Tempat ini terlalu dingin dan hanya kan mengingatkanku pada kejadian _itu_.

Menghentikan kenangan buruk merajah pikiran, kubenamkan ujung hidungku pada syal merah yang sedari tadi melingkar. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma kayu putih yang kugunakan sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil. Ah. Hangat dari bau itu merasuk ke relung, menenangkan.

Dan detik berikutnya, helaan napas terdengar. Mataku memicing dan segera terarah pada sosok di depanku. Ialah sumber suara desahan napas.

"Aku akan kembali. Jalan kaki," ucapnya datar padaku. Menit berikutnya dia balik kanan, bertatap muka denganku kemudian katakan, "Terimakasih sudah menyusulku. Aku suka lupa waktu di sini," tuk memutus apa pun sanggahan yang kugunakan untuk membujuknya naik mobil bersamaku. Dia sedikit tersenyum kala utarakan itu. Akhirnya, dengan pasrah aku meng-iya-kan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan," gumamku seraya bergerak meninggalkan lokasi dan mendatangi mobil merah mulus yang terparkir di balik semak. Belum juga langkah ke-10 aku lakukan, sengaja aku melirik pada pemuda di belakangku. Aku melihatnya menolehkan kepala, menatap lantai karang yang menjorok dan terhias ikatan bunga dengan sendu seraya berbisik, "Besok aku akan datang lagi, Slaine."

.

.

.

.

 **「愛と言う名前の物語」**

 **"Ai to Iu Namae no Monogatari"**

 **.**

(c) A-1 Pictures. Troyca  
Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

Kolaborasi buta antara _**YvineparG**_ dan _**deelanerth**_

.

Summary:

Ini adalah kisah tentang manusia, siren, dan sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa disebut dengan cinta, yang diceritakan olehku sebagai pengamat—Darzana Magbaredge. Entry untuk #TAKABURC

.

Ret : T [karena _kami_ paranoid]

.

terdapat major BL.

DLDR, Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah yang terletak di pusat Tanegashima, aku bergegas melepaskan segala aksesoris yang aku gunakan. Giwang, cincin, syal, … semua. Aku merupakan orang yang cinta kerapian kendati kamar ini tak begitu besar dan dipenuhi dengan buku. Jangan tanya bagaimana cara me _manage_ nya, aku hanya melakukan sesuai _insting_. Seorang mantan Kapten terbiasa untuk teratur, kan? Dan jujur, aku ingin segera beristirahat. Kegiatan hari ini melelahkan. Tidur adalah apa yang kuinginkan sekarang.

Namun harap hanya tinggal keinginan kala bilah ini terfokus pada sebuah jurnal yang tertumpuk di sudut meja saat jemari hendak meletakkan cincin di atas meja.

Jurnal itu... diaryku. Entah apa alasan aku terfokus ke sana, aku tak tahu. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba aku ingin bernostalgia. Mengambil salah satunya secara random, aku mulai membaca. Tak perlu khawatir, tentu aku mebaca setelah memposisikan diri dengan nyaman di atas kursi.

Oh. Aku membuka kejadian 10 tahun silam rupanya.

Kemudian dengan serius, aku mulai tenggelam dalam memori yang lama terpendam…

 _Hari pertama_

 _Wadatsumi akan meninggalkan pelabuhan dengan 50 awak kapal dengan aku, Darzana Magbaredge, sebagai kapten. Tujuan utama adalah pulau Tanegashima, sesuai dengan laporan yang menyatakan di sana Letnan Marito Kouichirou menghilang. Pimpinan mengatakan mungkin sudah terlambat, mengingat pulau yang sama dikabarkan dijadikan markas oleh kru Sleipnir. Kami harus berhati-hati, apalagi sekitar Tanegashima dikabarkan tempat tinggal siren._

 _._

 _Hari ketiga_

 _Wadatsumi diserang perompak. Kami berhasil meloloskan diri di saat terakhir. Laporan tentang kondisi Wadatsumi terdengar sangat buruk. Kami berusaha secepatnya menuju Tanegashima._

 _Namun di tengah jalan, Sleipnir muncul._

 _Aku sungguh berpikir :_ Inikah akhir dari semuanya?

 _._

 _Hari keempat_

 _Wadatsumi rusak parah dan kami kehilangan hampir separuh awak kapal. Sementara itu kami yang bertahan hidup berakhir menjadi tawanan Sleipnir._

 _Tapi sepertinya persepsi kami tentang Sleipnir salah. Mereka memang menawan kami, tapi mereka tidak memperlakukan kami dengan buruk. Kami diberikan tempat tinggal dan makanan, bahkan krunya bersikap ramah pada kami. Kami juga dipertemukan lagi dengan Letnan Marito._

 _Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

 _._

 _Hari kelima_

 _Badai muncul. Kami dan kru Sleipnir terkurung dalam pulau. Para kru Sleipnir tampak lebih rileks walau badai luar biasa kencang. Kami malah diberikan penyumpal telinga, untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi mereka menekankan kami akan membutuhkan ini di tempat ini. Kami tidak punya pilihan selain menurut walaupun masih heran._

 _._

 _Hari ketujuh_

 _Aku bertemu dengan kapten Sleipnir untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Dia sama sekali lain dari bayanganku. Rekan-rekannya menjulang beberapa senti darinya. Mata kirinya ditutup—dan kalau kata-katanya benar, maka dia kehilangan mata itu saat Sleipnir berhadapan dengan perompak—dan dia... Agak_ aneh _._

 _Aneh dalam artian dia tak menunjukkan banyak emosi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca tindakannya. Namanya Kaizuka Inaho, tapi semuanya memanggilnya Inaho. Kakaknya, Kaizuka Yuki,_ _memanggilnya Nao. Harus kuakui, dia merupakan strategis paling hebat yang pernah kuketahui. Yang kuherankan adalah kenapa dia memilih menetap di Tanegashima?_

 _Hari ini tidak ada badai. Langit sangat cerah dan cuaca bagus. Tapi kru Sleipnir malah tampak gelisah. Begitu malam menjelang, Inaho, Yuki, salah satu kru Sleipnir bernama Rayet dan Letnan Marito menghilang. Anehnya para kru tampak kembali tenang._

 _Sebenarnya ada apa ini?_

 _._

 _Hari kedelapan_

 _Hari ini juga cerah. Kru Sleipnir kembali mengejutkan kami dengan membantu memperbaiki Wadatsumi. Hari ini pula mereka menjelaskan kenapa selama ini kami dipaksa tidur dengan penyumpal telinga._

 _Kabar kalau Tanegashima juga menjadi tempat tinggal siren tidak salah. Kami melihat sendiri beberapa siren berinteraksi dengan kru Sleipnir. Rupanya kabar bila siren mahluk berbahaya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Mereka memang menenggelamkan kapal, tapi hanya bila kapal yang bersangkutan atau krunya mengganggu mereka. Tapi memang benar nyanyian mereka membuat yang mendengarnya mabuk kepayang._

 _Yuki juga mengatakan kalau tentang Sleipnir adalah kumpulan perompak sebenarnya salah. Mereka hanya berdagang, sesekali mengusir kapal yang terlalu dekat dengan wilayah tempat tinggal siren itu ataupun kapal orang-orang yang berniat menangkap siren. Tapi karena kabar keburu menyebar, jadilah Sleipnir disebut kapal perompak._

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa geli mendengarnya. Siapa yang menyangka?_

 _._

 _Hari ke sebelas_

 _Mereka mengundangku untuk menemui beberapa siren yang kebetulan lebih ramah hari ini. Ada 4 siren yang muncul, tiga lelaki:_ _Slaine, Yagarai, Mazuurek,_ _—_ _dan satu perempuan_ _—_ _Lemrina._

 _Yagarai dan Mazuurek sama-sama memiliki ekor dengan sisik keemasan. Milik Mazuurek berwarna lebih pucat dan berhias pola berwarna lebih cerah. Kedua siren yang ini sangat ramah, bahkan telihat senang melihatku. Lemrina_ _—_ _siren bersisik pink lembut_ _—_ _mendengus angkuh dan hanya sekedar mengangguk padaku sebelum kembali bicara dengan Rayet._

 _Slaine, siren dengan sisik biru kehijauan, menyapaku malu-malu sekilas. Tapi dia lantas kembali bicara dengan Inaho._

 _Aku berakhir bicara lebih banyak dengan Yagarai bersama Letnan Marito. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat Slaine dan Inaho setengah bertengkar_ _—_ _Yagarai bilang itu kejadian biasa._

 _Kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa selalu Inaho, Yuki, Rayet, dan Letnan Marito yang menghilang di malam-malam seperti ini._

 _._

 _Hari keempatbelas_

 _Yuki menjelaskan padaku sedikit tentang kenapa mereka bisa akrab dengan para siren. Rupanya semuanya bermula dari Inaho dan Slaine. Beberapa tahun lalu, Slaine sempat menolong Inaho yang tenggelam dan beberapa bulan setelahnya Inaho membalas menolong Slaine yang nyaris ditangkap orang-orang. Karena keduanya sama-sama merasa berhutang budi, akhirnya mereka berusaha saling membalas budi dengan menolong yang lain. Di tengah-tengah kegiatan saling tolong itulah kru Sleipnir pelan-pelan mulai berkumpul dan lebih banyak siren mulai tertarik dengan mereka._

 _Tapi belakangan ini semakin banyak orang-orang yang berusaha menangkap siren. Tampaknya di kalangan bangsawan mulai ada trend untuk memiliki siren. Inaho pun merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mencegah hal ini dan jadilah Sleipnir bermarkas di Tanegashima._

 _Aku sedikit tak habis pikir. Setelah melihat para siren itu, aku merasa mereka tak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa. Para bangsawan benar-benar aneh._

 _._

 _Hari kelimabelas_

 _Kami bertemu dengan siren baru lagi. Mereka sama-sama perempuan, namanya Asseylum dan Eddelrittuo. Slaine yang menemani mereka bilang Asseylum dan Lemrina adalah kakak adik._

 _Slaine lagi-lagi kembali menemui Inaho begitu dia muncul. Asseylum tertawa kecil saat melihat mereka berdebat. Katanya Slaine memang selalu berdebat dengan Inaho, tapi semuanya semata-mata karena Inaho selalu berhasil membalas kata-katanya. Walau bertengkar terus, tapi mereka sangat dekat._

 _Yah, kurasa aku bisa mengerti itu._

 _._

 _Hari ketujuhbelas_

 _Wadatsumi sudah diperbaiki sekitar 50%. Tapi badai lagi-lagi datang._

 _Kata Amifumi, para siren memanfaatkan badai seperti ini untuk menyanyi sepuasnya._

 _... semoga saja tidak ada kapal yang jadi korban._

 _._

 _Hari kedelapanbelas_

 _Asseylum, Slaine, dan Lemrina membawa seseorang ke pesisir pantai di pagi buta. Mereka mengaku dengan wajah malu kalau mungkin mereka sedikit berlebihan kemarin._

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Inaho mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah lelah begitu kuberitahu kalau orang yang dibawa Asseylum itu Count Klancain._

 _._

 _Hari keduapuluh_

 _Count Klancain baru sadar pada siang hari. Beruntunglah dia tidak panik saat kru Sleipnir menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan dia hanya tertawa pasrah saat dibilang harus menunggu Wadatsumi diperbaiki sebelum bisa kembali ke pulau utama._

 _Para siren hanya bisa mengintip dari balik karang, tidak ingin mengambil risiko. Yagarai dengan senyum geli mengatakan kalau Asseylum agak kecewa karena dia sedikit menyukai Count Klancain. Inaho dan Slaine berusaha mencegah Asseylum agar tidak langsung menemuinya, tapi mereka sepertinya kalah dengan tatapan sedihnya._

 _Inaho terpaksa berjanji akan mempertemukan Count Klancain dan Asseylum esok harinya atau nanti malam. Dia dan Slaine terlihat seperti orang tua Asseylum saja._

 _._

 _Hari keduapuluh satu_

 _Count Klancain dan Asseylum sepertinya saling jatuh cinta. Mereka jadi sering mengobrol berdua, saling bertukar cerita. Lemrina dan Eddelrittuo yang menemani Asseylum sampai sebal karena menunggui mereka._

 _Sementara itu Slaine, Yagarai, dan Mazuurek tampak baik-baik saja dengan Klancain. Mungkin karena usia yang sepertinya cukup dekat, mereka jadi cepat akrab._

 _Tapi Count Klancain juga membawa kabar tak begitu bagus. Semakin banyak bangsawan yang menginginkan siren, dan salah satunya adalah Baron Trillram. Tidak akan ada hal bagus yang terjadi kalau berhubungan dengannya. Dia sudah terkenal sangat abusif dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang dia mau._

 _._

 _Hari ketigapuluh_

 _Wadatsumi berhasil diperbaiki pada hari keduapuluh tiga. Kami langsung kembali berlayar keesokan harinya bersama Count Klancain. Dia dan Asseylum sama-sama tampak sedih saat harus berpisah, begitupun Yagarai dan Letnan Marito._

 _Begitu sampai di pulau utama, Count Klancain memberikan kami hadiah karena sudah menolongnya. Kami harus mengarang cerita untuk menyembunyikan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Tanegashima._

 _Kemarin Count Klancain kembali menemuiku dan Letnan Marito. Dia meminta bantuan—sekaligus mengundang—kami untuk ikut berkunjung ke Tanegashima lagi. Letnan Marito setuju tanpa banyak tanya. Aku setuju karena ingin berterima kasih pada mereka—dan kurasa, menyenangkan juga bertukar cerita dengan para siren itu._

 _Kami berlayar hari ini dengan Hadriacus saat matahari belum terbit. Seharusnya pada hari ketiga nanti kami sudah sampai._

 _... semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa dalam perjalanan._

Usai hari ketigapuluh aku baca, diri ini terdiam. Katakan tubuhku bergetar, iya. Getaran pada anganku yang memegang lembar tipis bahkan sangat parah. Satu dua kali aku menghirup napas. Tanya aku layangkan pada diri sendiri. Di belakang ini, setelah ini, adalah lembar-lembar yang tak pernah kusangka akan mampu kutulis. Dan jujur saja, tak pernah kubaca lagi setelah hitam tinta terukir di sana.

Sanggupkah aku membacanya?

Oh Tuhan...

Aku, seorang mantan kapten tak mampu mengorek ke muka masa lalu yang terpendam? Jangan bercanda!

Karenanya… dengan tekat tak mau kalah pada masa lalu, aku kembali membaca. Namun sengaja, beberapa hari aku lewati. Tak ada yang penting di sana.

Dan yang aku baca adalah...

 _._

 _Hari kelima_

 _Ini sudah hari kedua aku berada di sini. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ok, selama perjalanan semua baik-baik saja. Namun entah kenapa begitu sampai di sini suasana yang menggantung agak sedikit tidak… bersahabat. Beberapa orang menatap kami sinis. Beberapa pun mencibir, menggunjing._

 _Aku mengajak Mizusaki berdiskusi. Dan apa yang kurasakan ganjil pun dia rasakan. Lalu dia juga menandaskan jika dia telah mempertanyakan hal serupa pada awak kapal yang lain, mereka merasakan aura ini pula._

 _Apakah kami sudah tak diterma lagi di sini? Mengapa?_

 _._

 _Hari keenam_

 _Slaine dan Inaho selalu berdua. Bukan bermaksud memata-matai atau menginterupsi kegiatan cumbu dua pasang kekasih, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu jika gua di pesisir pantai ini adalah tempat mereka saling memperdalam kisah cinta._

 _Aku jengah dengan aura tak bersahabat di kapal pada awalnya, karena itulah aku dan Mizusaki memutuskan untuk melakukan eksplorasi tempat-tempat yang belum kami ketahui. Aku menyebutnya: ekspedisi gua sore hari._

 _Kami tersesat di dalam gua. Cukup lama. Siapa sangka gua ini dalam? Aku bahkan terpeleset karena lantai gua licin. Itulah alasan kami baru keluar gua di malam hari. Dan siapa sangka kami keluar di saat Inaho dan Slaine tengah..._

 _Begitu pulang dan masuk dalam kamar, bayang ucapan dan segala yang terjadi di dalam gua, sukar keluar dari dalam kepala._

 _Astaga._ Mereka _tak mau hilang!_

 _._

 _Hari ketujuh_

 _Sengaja, aku mencoba melakukan kegiatan yang sangat tak kusuka namun aku bisa. Kemarin aku dapati informasi alasan kru Inaho menarik diri. Mereka takut kami menghianati. Oh. Akan aku buktikan mereka salah._

 _Karenanya, dengan berbekal saluran internet, aku mulai melarikan sepuluh jemari di atas keyboard. Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Menghacking saluran pribadi Baron Trillram._

 _Dan apa yang kutemukan sungguh mengejutkan!_

 _Orang-orang Baron Trillram telah menyelundupkan puluhan manusia ke pulau Tanegashima! Mereka telah mengusik ketenangan para siren! Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja mencicipi satu siren dengan tindakan asusila._

 _Astaga! Apa ini! Apa!_

 _Lalu yang lebih mengejutkan…_

 _Di laporan yang kutemukan tertulis bila…_

 _Mereka kan menyerang Tanegashima…_

… hari ini _._

 _Segera aku menghambur menuju ke ruang pertemuan, untuk memberi tahukan temuanku pada Inaho. Untuk melindungi siren-siren di sini, kami harus menyatukan kekuatan. Kami harus menggabungkan kemampuan._

 _Dan kala semua yang ingin kukatakan telah tersampaikan… untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Inaho begitu pucat. Dia kehilangan ketenangan dirinya. Bahkan jus jeruk yang sedang dia minum tumpah di atas karpet ketika ekspresi itu tertampilkan. Dia begitu shock. Dia tak tahu akan hal ini. Tidak, tidak cuma dia. Semua… Semua terperanjat._

 _Inaho adalah kapten yang hebat. Dia segera memerintahkan rekan-rekannya bersiap untuk perang. Mereka satu suara dalam gerak penyelamatan para siren. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memberikan komando. Count Klancain dan Letnan Marito pun mati-matian membantu. Mereka mempersiapkan keadaan terburuk. Kataphrakt yang kami punya seluruhnya dikeluarkan. Semua bersiaga._

 _Namun di tengah momen keseriusan, sebuah jerit yang sangat tak awam melengking mendiamkan kesibukan. Suara ini biasanya mengisi hari. Suara ini biasanya…_

 _Aku mendengar dengan jelas Count Klancain menyerukan sebuah nama "Asseylum!" sebelum dia pergi dengan satu Kataphrakt yang baru dibangun khusus untuknya, meninggalkan hangar. Aku kontan memerintahkan seseorang mengisi kekosongan Count Klancain. Tapi belum sempat Kataphraktos siaga, jerit lain menyusul._

 _Saat itulah aku kebingungan. Letnan Marito menyusul untuk lepas landas. Berikutnya, tanpa berpamitan lima enam Sembilan unit Kataphrakt mengikuti. Aku kalap. Jujur. Aku harus apa? Aku bisa apa?_

 _Dan kepanikan makin memuncak kala_ KG-6 Sleipnir _tampak mengarungi laut dengan senjata siaga. Astaga… Astaga…_

 _Wadatsumi kukomandokan untuk mengarungi air dengan kecepatan penuh. Di depan sana, pertempuran terpampang jelas. Kataphraktos lawan tampak menarik jala besar setiap satu unit. Jerit amarah dapat kurasakan dari tiap mereka yang menerjang maju, berusaha merebut jala._

 _Dengan perbesaran ekstra, di tempatku duduk, kudapati Inaho mengejar sosok kataphrakt paling besar yang mengangkut Slaine. Slaine tampak kesakitan. Dia menggeliat, meronta, berusaha menyobek jala. Tapi tiap kali dia melakukannya, asap menyembul dari sudut-sudut dan berikutnya dia menjerit. Seketika aku langsung tahu ada yang salah dengan jala-jala itu. Dialiri listrik kah?_

" _Kapten!"_

 _Seruan Mizusaki membuatku sadar. Segera fokus wadatsumi berubah. Dengan cepat serangan terfokus pada sensor gerak kataphrakt atau paling meleset menyerbu tangan. BAM BOM DUAR BLAR memenuhi Tanegashima. Pertarungan sengit terselenggara. Namun berkat kolaborasi solid, lima jam perjuangan untuk mempertahankan, membuahkan hasil yang baik._

 _Siren terselamatkan._

… _dengan pengorbanan._

 _Pengorbanan_ dia _._

 _._

 _._

Slaine Troyard _._

 _Aku melihatnya dengan kepala sendiri kala sampai di karang bebatuan. Aku menuju tempat kerumunan. Dari jauh aku melihat Asseylum. Di sampingnya aku melihat sosok siren muda bersisik biru dengan helai pirang tengah terkapar. Pasir menjadi merah di sekelilingnya. Anyir menyengat di udara. Dan sekali lihat aku tahu itu… darah. Darahnya._

 _Inaho duduk bersimpuh di dekat si pemuda. Dia menunduk, menangkup wajah tampan terkasihnya dengan dua tangan. Ketika semakin dekat, aku mulai mendengar percakapan bernada duka dan beberapa isakan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan…_

 _Aku mendengar Kaizuka Inaho…_

… _mengeluarkan tangisan._

 _Tangisan pilu._

" _Slaine! Tidak! Tidak! Kau bicara apa?! Kau akan baik-baik saja! Sebentar lagi tim medis akan datang!" di sela-sela kucuran air mata, Inaho berkata. Nada sayang teradiasi dari tiap silabel yang dia tuturkan. Kasih terpancar dari tangan yang dia usapkan. Namun aku dapat melihatnya… kendati harap dia ujarkan… putus asa ialah apa yang dua bilahnya pancarkan._

 _Tanpa sadar… melihat luka bakar, darah yang mengalir dari tubuh siren pemalu itu… air mataku bergumul di pelupuk. Apalagi begitu mendengar ujar Asseylum yang terbata dalam tangisnya. Dia meminta ampun. Meminta maaf pada Slaine, dan mengatakan semua ini salahnya. Kata Ratu dari para Siren… kalau saja dia lebih berhati-hati dan tidak sok ingin membalas apa yang telah dilakukan manusia itu… keadaan tak begini._

 _Slaine melindunginya saat senapan laser mengicar sang Ratu. Meski tubuhnya telah terluka karena jala, siren muda itu mengerahkan kekuatan terakhirnya. Hingga berujung ekornya sobek, terbelah dua. Belum cukup, kala tubuh mereka terpelanting sebagai_ impact _serangan_ , _Slaine tanpa getir membuat dirinya sebagai bantalan Asseylum. Ujung tajam karang kontan merusak kulit Slaine, hancurkan sendi tangannya di tengah kejadian._

 _Berikutnya dia..._

 _Tak berdaya._

 _Dan aku…_

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar kejadian ini tanpa bisa berbuat apa. Aku hanya bisa meremat tangan saat tahu Inaho amat sangat murka pada_ mereka _dan menghancurkan_ mereka _tanpa sisa. Aku hanya bisa jatuh bersimpuh ke permukaan pasir tatkala menyadari… betapa murni cinta dua sejoli ini, betapa setia mereka pada apa yang mereka yakini, juga..._

 _...betapa maut akan memisahkan mereka sebentar lagi._

" _Oranye…" dengan suara lemah, Slaine memanggil nama panggilan sayang Inaho diantara keduanya. Meski yang dipanggil bukan aku, entah kenapa aku ikut menoleh. Aku mengamati dua orang di sana. Aku menyaksikan Slaine tersenyum lemah, menjulurkan tangan ke arah Inaho, melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk pemuda itu… panggilan dia gumamkan tanpa henti. Kemudian pelan, dia tarik kepala kekasihnya hingga dua bibir bertemu._

 _"...A..ku… mencintaimu…" bisiknya seraya menggerakkan tangan lemahnya di pelupuk mata sang Pujaan hati._

" _Ja..ngan… menangis… aku…" Slaine terbata. Namun dia tak hentikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Elusan sayang masih dia lakukan. Sentuhan hangat masih dia berikan._ _"…mencintaimu," sebelum matanya tertutup dengan tangan lemas terkulai di garis pantai._

 _Keheningan terjadi beberapa menit. Namun b_ _erikutnya yang aku dengar…_ _Adalah jeritan pilu Inaho. "SLAAAAIIIINNNEEEEEE!" dan tangis kawan-kawannya yang meletus, menjadi._

 _Tapi aku hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutku, tanpa satu pun kata atau jerit meluncur._

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis._

 _Menangis melihat kisah yang tertayangkan._

 _Kisah yang bernama cinta._

 _Cinta suci._

Aku menghentikan bacaanku. Tanpa aku sadari, air mata menyeruak dan kini mengaliri pipi. Lembar halaman buku terlihat basah. Aku berusaha mengusapnya. Namun tentu bekas itu tak akan hilang dan kan bentukkan titik esok harinya.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk tak lagi membaca buku itu. Segera kututup catatan harianku, kusimpan di baris paling bawah. Kemudian aku beranjak tidur.

Namun sebelum tidur aku berjanji… esok aku akan datang ke sana. Ke karang besar tempat dimana Slaine meregang nyawa. Dan aku tahu, esok aku kan menemukan _dia_ di sana.

Nah. _Dia_ tak akan pernah berhenti ke sana.

Karena di sana lah tempat _dia_ melihat tubuh Slaine memudar, berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang bersama angin malam.

Tempat dimana…

Kisah bernama cinta mereka…

Harus diakhiri.

Dan terpisahkan dimensi. ** _]]_**

* * *

 **a/n.**

Jejeng… perkenalkan saya deela! Saya membawakan sebuah cerita hasil kolaborasi saya dengan YvineparG! Fic ini saya persembahkan pada… CHALANGE TAKABURC.

Ah! Untuk **yvineparg** , maaf jika saya fail. Ampun saya sebenarnya—jujur saja—tidak mengikuti keseluruhan a/z. habis endingnya begitu sih /curhat. Tapi saya berusaha merampungkan cerita yang telah dihaturkan pada saya.

Terimakasih untuk garekinclong, karena dialah yang menyeret saya untuk berpartisipasi di sini.

 **Byebye~**


End file.
